plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Bam Booster
Bam Booster is a plant owned by FlamingoPhoenixFeathers. Seehere for it's PvZCC page. Powers Him vs. Zombies He hides at first, and then, when a zombie steps on him, he will go up and say: "BBBBOOOO!!!!", which impales every zombie in close radius around it and the zombie that stepped on him. If there are other near plants around, they will get shocked and automatically do an action. This is less effective the second time, and the plants won't be effected the third time. Him vs. Plants It's the same condition, except it parylyzes the plant and deals massive damage, but not killing. Strategy When it's not that serious, he doesn't really get into it and falls out of play quite easily. When it is, he starts his brain gears and actually gets the work done, but not as effective as smarter plants. What He Does He goes to work (yes, he works), he can be seen seen scaring you out of your wits in the Scary House at the local amusment park. Relationships General Newcomer plants don't really take him seriously, until he scares them, that is. They will eventually start loathing him, or liking him for others. Personality He is a natural jokester, and like scaring both people, plants and zombies alike. He only sometimes takes things seriosly, and wishes to plan a great jumpscare. When the very serious and competitive field meets him, he becomes repulsive, delirious, and strives to get through it to go back to the normal days. Skills Stealth Being able to sneak up on plants or zombies and scaring them requires great stealth, which Bam Booster doesn't lack. He is able to not create even a little bit of sound while underground. Speediness He is able to reach far distances in order to scare his victims in the right time, and even holds the world record of the 10th most fastest plant. Scaring He is able to shock things with the combined skills of the previously mentioned skills, plus this. He holds the world record of 6th most scariest plant in terms of sneaking up and shocking them when the time is right. Survival Skills As previously mentioned in his personality, he becomes a great survivalist when strict circumstances arise. This makes him a good leader when it's down with a serious field. Weaknesses Every plant has a weakness. Here are the list of them: *Mental issues: As mentioned above, he becomes repulsive and delirious at times, which shortens his sanity, to which almost costs his life. *Braveness: His main method of attack is scaring, and while it's effective, some plants, zombies or people fail to get scared, which limits his ability to attack. *Trustworthyness: Because of his jokester nature, many plants don't like him, and therefore don't trust him, which means a limited range of things to do when in sticky situations. *Burrowing: While underground, other things under the soil can stop him from attacking or travelling, striking a big weakness. Quotes *"BOO!" *"Quite a shocker!" *"Not everything in your life is serious!" *"Hey, shut it and get to it!" (delirious state) Category:Plants Category:FPF's Characters